<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Day by Fandom_Trash_13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053749">Bad Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_13/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_13'>Fandom_Trash_13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcina is 8ft of softness, Multi, Reader is smol soft bean though, reader gender is not specified</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_13/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcina is extremely soft with you while you're having a bad day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because I'm touch starved, want comfort, and decided to try something new.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake up feeling more exhausted than normal, but instead of it being earlier than you were expecting the clock beside your bed indicates you've overslept by quite a few hours. Alcina appears to have already been gone for a while, probably into town for supplies because although she can go without food she knows you can't.</p><p>Reluctantly you get out of bed, knowing Alcina would have many questions if you were still in bed when she got back. Not to mention the judgment from her daughters that you would be hearing for a week.<br/>You don't bother to pick out any nice clothes, simple hoodie and sweats, stuff you don't mind getting a little dirty. You've been putting off some cleaning for a few days under the lie you feel slightly under the weather but you know that lie won't hold up much longer.</p><p>You try to go about as normal, but sweeping 1 room takes you twice as long as normal and you don't have the energy for all the stretching that comes with dusting.</p><p>With no more energy to continue you curl up on the couch in front of the fire, laying with your head on the arm. Despite how tired you are you can't seem to fall asleep. So there you stay for an unknown length of time staring into the fire.</p><p>Some time later a powerful but gentle voice echoes through the house calling your name. Alcina is home, meaning you're going to have to think of another lie for your lack of energy and fast.</p><p>You don't call back to her, knowing your voice isn't strong enough today. But you here her footsteps nearing the room you're in barely a minute after she shouts for you, since you arrived she's had a 6th sense allowing her to find you quickly. Maybe it's the smell of your human blood, or maybe some other magic, you don't know and have stopped trying to guess.</p><p>"There you are Y/N, are you still ill?" She kneels in front of you and holds her hand to your forehead. "You don't feel ill." </p><p>Without waiting for a reply from you, she tells you to stay where you before leaving the room seemingly with a plan.</p><p>Moments later she returns with a thick blanket, she gets you to sit up so she can wrap it around you. She makes sure you're comfortable before leaving from a different door this time.</p><p>When she comes back again, it's with tea. She hands you a mug before sitting beside you and gently pulling you against her side. She wraps her arm around your shoulders, ensuring the blanket stays in place, and gently takes your hand in her other. Your hand is small compared to hers and she can easily cover your whole hand, something you quickly found to be extremely comforting.</p><p>Nothing is said, all you can hear is the fire crackling, light rain hitting the windows and Alcina's slow heartbeat. The 3 most calming things all at once. </p><p>"How are you feeling now, my love." She asks when you've finished your tea.</p><p>Your answer comes in the form of a wide yawn before your head falls against her shoulder. She lets out a light chuckle, finding everything you do endearing, before wordlessly lifting you up bridal style still wrapped in the blanket. She moves swiftly through the well decorated hallways leading to the bedroom you share. </p><p>With you still in her arms she sits down against the intricate headboard and pulls another blanket up over your legs. She holds you close and runs her fingers through your hair and occasionally down your back. </p><p>You still can't fall asleep, but Alcina has one more trick up here sleeve to help with that. Something she learned about you almost immediately after confessing her feelings and starting share a room is that you often fall asleep to her humming while she works. And so she starts humming an old melody you had never heard before meeting her, and within seconds it's lulling you into what you can tell will be a peaceful and well needed rest. </p><p>Alcina falls asleep not long after you, always feeling most content with you beside (or in this case, on) her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look I could not care less that we're all gonna be killed so many times by her hand. She's a softie with people she cares about and that is not up for debate. Also this is my first Character X Reader so please be nice. </p><p>I've also posted this on my Tumblr (just-a-dumb-gay), just before anyone questions if I've stolen it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>